1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking apparatus equipped with a zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compact digital camera is known as an image taking apparatus equipped with a zoom lens system. As the zoom lens system for use in this type of image taking apparatus, a compact negative-lead type is known, but it is difficult to increase the zooming ratio or enlarge the aperture. Therefore, in an optical system in which a higher zooming ratio and a large aperture are demanded, a positive-lead type is used. As the zoom lens system of the positive-lead type, there are zoom lens systems disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open Nos. 2004-212618, 2004-252204, and Hei 9-61714.